Bree Cullen
by whencoloursfreeze
Summary: What would happen if Bree lived? How would the Cullens keep Bella safe? Would Edward risk it? How will Bree cope? What unexpected surprises will there be? Read to find out.
1. A decision

**A/N: I do not own anything. All reviews and suggestions are welcome! I know the beginning might sound a little bit like 'The short second life of Bree Tanner' but the ending is different. Give it a chance!**

**Bree POV **

The blond male was nice to me. I didn't know if he really meant what he said, but it seemed real and good. "Look, little one; we will not kill you as long as you do not kill us," he said.

His words sounded trustable and my emotions were calm. Very Calm. Maybe a little bit too calm.

It was that blonde freak covered in battle scars. The girl-who-I-didn't-know-her-name bit him. I would never do that to anyone, not even a strange yellow-eyed vampire.

Then the short, spiky haired girl said, "Edward and Bella will come soon, you better explain the rules to the newborn."

She didn't say newborn as if it was a curse, she said it as if she meant newborn baby.

"Look," the dark-haired muscled guy said, "A human will come here, and she will be very appetizing. But you will try not to eat her. Okay?"

"K- k - k – ka," I stammered, using my voice for the first time, and struggled to get one word right, "Kay."

**Emmet POV**

Good, the newborn understood. If anything happened to my baby sissy, I would kill whoever was responsible.

"Look, Kid, I will have to hold you down – just in case," I told her.

"Just – just please don't hurt me…" she said, and I laughed out loud.

"What's so funny, um – sir?" asked the girl.

I just laughed more at the name 'sir'. We should get this straight, "I'm Emmet, this is Carlisle, this is Esme, this little freak is Alice," – I slapped Alice's back, but she dodged it, making me fall to the ground, and the others laugh. Even to new girl. She looked so cute when she laughed – "Well, um, Edward is coming with Bella. She is a human BTW."

"Get her down!" screeched Alice and Jasper at the same time.

I immediately held the girl down, trying to whisper soothing words to her. She didn't fight back; she would be a great addition to the Cullens if _they _would let us keep her.

**Edward POV**

When we were coming to where my family were, I smelled someone else. One of the newborns. Oh no. I immediately thought of Bella. "Bella," I whispered to her, "There will be another vampire. Newborn, perhaps. And the Volturi are coming."

As I came closer, I slipped into a low crouch, a growl slipping through my lips.

"She won't do anything," Emmet said, he seemed so sure so I believed him.

**Jane POV**

I smelled the human from far away. "Master Aro, you didn't need to come, you could have just stayed in Volterra," I told Master Aro.

"Don't fret my dear," Aro said.

We quietly descended, and saw something strange. No fight. Someone being held down and taught the rules.

"What is _that_?" I asked pointing to the _thing_.

"This is one of the newborns. She halted her attack on us, so we saw no need to destroy her," Carlisle said.

"That is not up to you to decide," I said.

**Aro POV**

"It's so nice to finally meet you Carlisle," I told him, and I meant it.

"Nice to meet you too Aro," Carlisle answered warmly.

Meanwhile, Jane was torturing the newborn and asked her, "Your name."

"Bree," the newborn answered, clearly afraid.

"Jane! Enough!" I commanded.

"We will be willing to teach the Girl, she doesn't seem unwilling to learn," Carlisle said.

I didn't hear much from Edward, and I suppose he was busy protecting Bella. "We don't do this often – in fact – we never do it. But because of you, Carlisle, I will allow this exception," I told my old friend.

His eyes immediately brightened up, "So we can keep her?"

I nodded my head and said, "But we will be keeping a very close eye on you. And on Bree Cullen, as she must be called from now on."

**Bree POV**

Bree Cullen. That's a nice name!

I couldn't believe it; complete strangers were willing to take me in.

I would really enjoy it. This is the start of a new life.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Please review!**


	2. A way of life

**A/N: Sorry for the misunderstanding in Chapter 1…**

**Rosalie POV**

I missed my Emmet more than you can imagine. I was actually surprising him. I knew he would be very thirsty after all that fighting, so I went out and killed a grizzly bear for my Emmet-Bear.

I dragged the bear along with me and hurried to my Emmet. I disappeared as soon as the fight ended and I was so sorry for all the vampires I had to crush.

I made it better by pretending I was killing that mutt instead. Although I should give them a little bit more credit; after all, they helped us defeat the newborns.

I got closer and closer, I relaxed a little bit after I inhaled everybody's scent. I can't believe we did this all for that stupid human. Edward should have just left her in forks and never come back.

Stick with his first alternative. It would have been better for all of us. And I couldn't be too mad at her. She made my Emmet smile in a breathtaking way. I loved seeing him smile like that.

All the way I kept on thinking about his smile. And I smiled once I saw his smile. "Rose!" he exclaimed.

I smiled, and overheard Edward and Bella, "I don't remember her smiling that much."

"I believe it's because she missed Emmet and is happy to see him again."

"Why did she even leave?"

"I believe it's because she got him a little surprise."

Edward's words reminded me about the bear in my hands. "I brought this for you," I told Emmet, while he embraced me in a bear-hug.

Bella smiled at us, and I hugged Emmet tighter. "I missed you," I whispered in his ear, too low for anyone but him to hear.

"I missed you more," he whispered back.

"I doubt it," I teased him.

He gave me a peck on the lips, which made an electric current run through my body. The kiss – however small - was very proper for the current audience.

I saw more than one person nodding their head appreciatively; one of them being Edward.

For the first ten decades, he couldn't stand our…love. It's getting better now.

I heard Jasper saying, "I believe you brought him something. He should drain it before I do."

"_Jasper_," I warning-growled him.

"You better drink it before he does," I said, eyeing Jasper carefully.

Emmet eagerly drained the bear, and when he was done, I was about to say something when I noticed someone sitting in a crumpled heap at the floor.

"Who is that?" I asked no-one in particular.

"That's Bree Cullen," Carlisle explained, "Her name was Bree Tanner, but we are willing to adopt her."

"Was she…"

"Yes, she was one of the newborns. But she didn't attack so we let her live," Carlisle answered.

"The Volturi…"

"Aro came, and let her live," Edward said simply.

"Look at her eyes," I said, and everyone did.

They were looking black. My – and everyone else's – gaze was locked on Bella.

"She needs to hunt," I told them, and then turned to her, "Are you thirsty, Little One?"

I tried to keep my voice kind, but she was scared. "Don't be afraid of us, she won't hurt you. None of us will," Carlisle assured her.

Under his word, she looked calmer.

_Hmm…is it Carlisle or Jasper? I wonder…_

"Let's hunt!" Alice piped, and we all agreed.

"What will Bella do?" I asked.

Everyone was surprised at my caring for Bella, but, she wasn't so bad – she didn't change yet, and I'm happy.

"I'm not going," Edward said.

"But son, you need to hunt. You can leave Bella with Charlie," Esme said.

Bella held Edward tighter to her. "Not a chance," she said.

Edward smiled at her.

So we all left the camp, and went to find something to eat.

**(A/N: you should understand that Rosalie said 'Eat' not 'drink' because she is used to living with humans, so Mealtime = Food. Food = Eat.)**

I smelled some more bears and told my family while pointing in that direction, "There, more bears!"

Before I even said it, Alice was already there. "Look, twenty bears, that's more than enough for all of us!" Japer piped.

I rolled my eyes. Emmet was holding Bree tightly, afraid that she would smell a human, so I helped him. He gripped one shoulder and I gripped the other.

"We are going to eat animals, it's not going to be as tasty as humans, but after practice it gets tastier and tastier," Alice said in a soothing voice.

"Okay," Bree said, seeming not sure if she really wanted to drink that.

"Don't worry," I assured her, "Just pretend it's a human."

So she did, she just sprang on the bear aiming for the place where the flow was strongest; the throat.

She drank in a hurried rush, when she was finished, I drank my bear.

The blood was so good. It gave heat to every single cell of my body. It was an electric zap through my body. The bear was drained, and I was full.

I saw Bree; she drained at least three bears. Impressive. I would feel slushy if I had more than two. I didn't even _need_ two.

"How was it?" Esme asked her.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be," she answered, looking – and sounding - more confident.

"Maybe the blood gave you a boost up," Emmet suggested.

"I think so," she said.

"So do I," I said, giving her a smile.

"I didn't mention this before, probably because my thirst was flaring and I was writhing on the floor in agony and clawing the dirt, but – all of you are being so nice to someone you don't know. And, Rosalie, I don't think I have ever met anyone as beautiful as you," Bree said.

If I could blush, I probably would. "Aww…thanks Bree!" I said, moving up to her and hugging her.

Emmet is such a big hugger, which was bound to rub off on me sooner or later.

"I don't ever remember her so happy," I heard Carlisle whisper to Esme.

"Maybe it has got to do with that Bree kid," I heard Esme whisper back.

I think it was because of the Bree kid. I wonder what her gift is.

"Who was _she_?" Bree asked.

"Umm…we don't know who you are talking about," Alice answered.

"_Her_ – um… - our – _my_ creator," Bree explained, "The redhead. Riley never told us about _her_."

"Her name was Victoria," Jasper answered, his tone flat.

"Victoria, such an evil name," she muttered.

"I agree," I agreed.

"You'll love the Cullen's house," Alice said.

"How is the place?" Bree asked.

"Wonderful and homey," Carlisle replied.

"I'm not material or anything but I was just wondering… Are you rich?"

"Yes we are, very," Emmet replied.

Her whole, tiny face lit up. "I'm glad, not that I only like you because of your money. You saved me," she said.

Good.

"Where are Edward and Bella?" I wondered.

"Edward dropped Bella at her house and is – as usual – staying the whole night," Alice answered.

"What are you planning to do for entertainment?" Carlisle asked Bree.

"I like reading, and music," she answered.

I saw her eyes prickle with venom tears. "Why are you sad?" I asked.

"It's just because," She began.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Esme said kindly.

"No, it's just that a very close friend – probably my boyfriend – loved music and talking about music reminds me of him," she explained.

I felt terrible, we killed him.

"Did one of us kill him?" Jasper asked, his tone as emotional as she was and probably feeling as sad as her, as sad as I might have felt.

"No," she answered and there were more than one sighs of relief.

"Riley killed him, because he knew the secret of us – vampires – we shine in the sunlight. He said it was the sun, he said that it burns us," Bree said.

I heard her going on about how she and Diego found this cave and had a secret ninja club and that he was working on the handshake… **(A/N: to understand this part, you should read 'The short second life of Bree Tanner') **

When we reached to the house, Bree was frozen in shock. After a few minutes, her shock wore way.

"I knew you said you're rich, but I didn't know you are that rich," she said, gesturing to the house and the open garage door.

Sure, to other people this would have been pretty impressive, but to us Cullens, this is normal, a way of life.

She would get used to it. Someday.

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, sorry for not updating! Was travelling, Just reached and got started on writing right away! **

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Hate it more? **

**Review, review, review!**


	3. Moron

**A/N: Thanks everyone! Here's chapter three. Enjoy!**

**Bree POV**

"Time for school!" Emmet called out.

I felt wind everywhere and the next thing I knew, everyone was ready with their backpacks on.

"Here is your bag, and we have to go to school like a human. It really helps in controlling your thirst. If you feel too thirsty, be sure to tell Jasper, if he can, he will make you feel calm. It's a gift of his," Edward said.

"Have a nice time," Carlisle said.

"I will, thanks!" I told him.

"So, Bree, what car do you want to take?" asked Emmet.

"Umm…I'll go anywhere," I answered.

"I'll take her with me," Alice offered.

"Okay," I said.

She pulled me to a yellow Porsche.

I stared at it, wide eyed. "Is this…" I asked, unable to finish.

"Yes, it is," she told me.

I got in and we sped down the streets and to school. I tried to start a conversation, "So, is there always bad weather here?"

"Yea," she replied, "That's why we chose Forks as our hometown. After collage we go live in Alaska, and then we come back to Forks. It's our life. You'll get used to it someday."

After that, we drove in silence. But the silence didn't last long because we already arrived in Forks High School.

"You will be in most of the classes with Edward and Bella. Please try not to eat someone on your first day!" Alice pleaded.

"I think I'm still very full from last night," I informed her.

She sighed in relief.

"Well," she said, "Off you go!"

I got out of the car and waved at her, and she waved back.

I inhaled deeply. A storm was coming, I could smell it.

I looked at my schedule.

**Biology**

**History**

**Phys Ed.**

**Soc**

**Calculus **

**English**

Bio first class, Edward will be there. I could share my thoughts with him.

In my human time, I never really liked school. And being a vamp didn't change anything.

I got in and greeted the teacher.

_Where should I sit Edward?_

"Any free place," he whispered, too low for a single human to hear.

_There is no free place_

"Yes there is, right beside Mike."

_I don't want to sit next to that moron! Do I have another choice?_

"You have to sit next to that 'Moron'. You don't have another choice."

_Uuggghhhhh!_

Edward just laughed.

"Anything funny?" the teacher asked.

"No, just remembering something," Edward replied.

"Oh, very well," the teacher said, "Back to the lesson!"

I went to take my seat beside the Moron. "Hey sweetie," he began, "So, you free tonight? I'm lonely…"

_Uuggghhhhh!_

Edward tried to hold back his laughter.

I tried to move my chair further away from him, but he moved his chair closer to me.

_I hate high school!_

"You're going to have to do it over and over again," Edward teased.

_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

When the bell finally rang, I literally _ran_ from the class.

**The end of the school day –**

It wasn't _that_ bad…

The worst period was Bio, and the others were bearable.

I didn't really feel thirsty, but I needed to hunt.

"Go ahead," Mr. Mind reader said.

I nodded my head.

"Tell the others that I have gone," I ordered him – I wasn't strictly ordering him. But it was still an order.

I raced through the trees, looking for bears or lions. I inhaled deeply.

_Yum yum_

I smelled human. I wanted to stop, to turn around and hunt something else. But I couldn't; the hunter in me took over.

I was single minded, I couldn't think. I just let my instincts take over. The blood smelled so good!

**A/N: How is it? Give me your opinion… Just press that thing down there. Don't worry, it doesn't bite!**


	4. SHOPPING!

**A/N: Sorry about short chapters!**

**I Promise that the others will be longer!**

**Alice POV**

_-Vision Starts-_

_Bree is racing down the forest, she caught the scent of a human. _

_She tries to think rationally but she can't. The hunter in her took over. She goes to the human. He looks very familiar._

CHARLIE! _The human is Charlie._

_-Vision Ends-_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO," I screamed out loud.

Jasper was at my side in an instant. "What is it?" he asked.

I only managed to get out one word, "Bree."

But everyone seemed to understand. "She caught Charlie's scent. She can't think. Only a newborn after all. We have to help her, there is still time. HURRY UP."

Edward was the fastest, so he rushed to the forest and followed Bree's scent.

We rushed after him as fast as we could.

_It's too late. We will never get there in time. Bella will never forgive us. It's all my fault. I should have gone with her._

Jasper must have felt my worry because he said, "It's okay. Just stay calm."

When Jasper says 'Calm' you don't have a choice, you have to be calm.

_-Vision Starts-_

_Bree rushing to Charlie, still a distance between them. Charlie doesn't notice anything strange._

_Just as Bree makes her leap, Edward reaches just in time, holds her back and Charlie is safe._

_Charlie doesn't realize anything is wrong. _

_-Vision Ends-_

I breathed out a sigh of relief. Bree and Charlie will be safe. Thank goodness Edward is such a fast runner. I will have to thank him – for everything. He is such a good brother.

I reached there just in time to see Edward grab Bree. I raced over to them. "I'm so sorry. I should have thought. So sorry," Bree was saying in between dry-sobs.

"It's not your fault Bree," I assured her.

"Then why aren't the rest of you like this?" Bree asked.

"Because you are a newborn."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Of course not."

I looked at her face and felt very happy. I'm not sure why, she just makes me happy. I looked at her clothes and squealed.

"What is it Alice?" asked Emmet.

"Bree needs a shopping trip!" I answered.

"Of course. The thing you will be happiest about is shopping," Edward said.

_-Vision Starts-_

_Alice and Bree are shopping. Bree is laughing and enjoying herself. Alice is the same. _

_They are both carrying many designer label bags._

_-Vision Ends-_

"How much do you like shopping?" I asked Bree.

"If I had money, I would be a shopaholic!" Bree answered.

"Awesome!" I screamed.

We went to the biggest mall we could find. And it was pretty big. Washington Mega Mall. First, we went into a fairly expensive shop, one of my favourites. Then, I picked out about twenty tees, five jeans, five skirts and 10 pairs of shoes for her to try on. I got myself the same number of things but with different stuff.

When she was done, every single item fit her and we bought it all! The bill for that one shop was about: 1,053.75

"Would you like me to deliver it to your house?" the cashier asked me.

"No need, but maybe you could put it in the car for me," I said.

"Okay, which car Miss?"

"The yellow Porsche, here is the key."

I handed him the key, and with the key I gave him a little tip. He looked at it, and looked at me wide-eyed. I winked at him.

Next, we went into a semi-formal dress shop. I looked around but nothing was nice. Then, I fell in love with this baby-blue, full-length evening gown-ish thing. It was Bella's size. I would buy it for her. I know blue is Edward's favourite colour on her.

_-Vision Starts-_

_Bella is frantic; she has nothing to wear to this semi-formal event. Alice comes in the room and hands her the evening gown-ish thing. She looks at it. _

_Alice's face falls, "You don't like it?" _

_Bella is still staring at the dress. Bella's face brightens up. "This is perfect!" _

"_YAY!" _

"_Thanks Alice, you're the best!_

_-Vision Ends-_

Yes, I'm definitely buying this for Bella.

I found a red floor-length gown for Bree. Since there is an event coming up, we all need to dress well. Bree tried it on and it was wonderful. It was tight in the right places and loose in the right places.

Next is a dress for Rosalie. That won't be too hard to find. Rosalie looks good in everything. "Bree, can you help with finding a dress for Rosalie?"

"Sure!" she said.

So we went to look. There was a cute yellow dress for Esme. So we bought it. It was so fun to shop with someone who actually loved shopping.

I was looking here and there for a good dress but I couldn't find the right one. "Alice come here! I think I found it!" Bree squealed.

I came over to her and saw a perfect dress. Purple silk. Wonderful. "Perfect," I said.

She beamed at me. "Now we just need to find one for you."

I almost forgot about myself. But I did see a nice green one. "This one will compliment your cute body," Bree announced, and I agreed.

"Something is missing," Bree said.

"Yes, but what?" I asked.

We had to think of that for hours. Not hours but a long time.

"We need accessories!" Bree blurted.

"Of course! How could I miss that?"

"No idea…"

"We will need five pairs of white gloves, five black clutch pursed and five cute black heels."

"Yes sir!" Bree said.

"I'm a woman!"

"Yes Sir-woman."

I just laughed.

We got everything and got out of the store.

"Now we need to find Tuxes for the boys," she said.

We went to the Tux shop right away. We didn't spend much time there because it was easy. No white tuxes. Black tuxes. "Four black tuxes please," I asked the guy helping out.

"Sizes?" he asked, completely bored.

"S, M, M and L," I answered.

"Here ya go," he said.

We paid and got out quickly. The guy was creepy.

We raced home. "I can't wait till they see the dresses," Bree said.

"It's great to have you…the rest don't really like shopping as much as we do," I confessed.

Bree just made me so happy. When we got home, we announced our arrival, "We are ho'ome! We got presents for everybody!"

"Wonderful," I heard Bella mutter.

"We are having a small event in Bree's honour. To welcome her to the family."

The event was nothing special. We went out, and pretended to eat. We had some fun. We let her have fun. We took her to the best ballroom we could find. Everybody danced with her, even I did.

"How are you liking your life Bree Cullen?" I asked.

"It's wonderful."

"Glad to know."

We went home and gave her a special treat. First, we went hunting and we found a lion. We gave it to her. She loved it.

"You can have three wishes…Whatever it is, we will give it to you or let you do it," Carlisle said to Bree.

"I only have one thing in mind," Bree said.

"We can save the two for later," Carlisle replied.

"I want to kill my old father."

**Preview for next chapter:**

"_I told you that you would starve, now COME HERE!"_

"_You don't know anything anymore."_

**A/N: So? How was it? Check your to do list.**

**To do:**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**You better do it!**


	5. Hey Dad

**A/N: So, so, so sorry I didn't update for a long, long, long, long time… But, here it is!**

**Bree POV**

Carlisle was shocked, "I don't know if that is a good choice. You are still a newborn, there is no way you will be able to control your thirst."

"Her dad has been really cruel to her. Let her get some revenge," Edward said.

That was really the only thing I wanted. I wanted my father to pay for everything he did to me! He doesn't know how to treat a human being. I want to see him suffer! Edward was persuading Carlisle to let me do what I wanted.

"Come on Carlisle, why not?" asked Edward.

"Okay. Bree, you have our permission to go to your father and do whatever you want with him," said Carlisle.

"Thanks," I said, to everyone.

*Later that afternoon, in the Cullen's sitting room *

I was lying on the couch that I used as a bed – for now anyway - and thinking about what to do to my 'Father'. I could dress up in dirty, hobo-ish clothes… I wonder if Alice has anything like that. I doubt it, but I could always make some clothes dirty and ripped, so my father will think that I am begging to come back after I ran away.

"I'm sure Alice will kill you," said Edward.

"Why would she do that?" I asked, horrified.

"She won't let you ruin your clothes," Edward explained.

I was still terrified, "But she won't actually kill me, will she?"

"Of course not!" Emmet assured me,

I felt relieved. I wondered when we would go. It was Edward who answered my mental question, as I knew he would, "I think it would be better to go at night. So there won't be sun."

"I agree with Edward, we don't want to get exposed," Jasper said.

"We don't want another visit from the Voultori, and just when they did us this wonderful favour," Esme said.

"When at night exactly?" I asked.

"Midnight… it sound spookier," Emmet said.

Silly…

But it is true, midnight is spookier. When everyone is asleep. And no-one will hear a thing.

"What do you think, Bree?" asked Carlisle.

"What?" I asked, completely puzzled.

"Is midnight okay with you? Or would you prefer another time?" Carlisle asked softly.

"It would be fine."

I went over to Alice's room and, before I could knock, Alice said, "Come in"

"I want to–" but Alice cut me off, "I know. You want to ruin my clothes."

I frowned, disappointed. "But for you, I would do anything!" Alice said.

I immediately brightened up, and she seemed happier too.

"So, I was thinking we could get one of Emmet's t-shirts and rip it up. Then maybe cover it in dirt and stuff," Alice said.

"But why Emmet's? That will look huge on me!"

"That is kind of the point. Don't you want to look hobo-ish?"

"Well, yeah... I do." I said.

"Okay then," she said, "How about this one?" she took a baby blue t-shirt of Emmet's and showed it to me.

"Why not?" I allowed, "But what about pants? I would never fit in Emmet's pants."

Alice was a little busy ripping up the t-shirt, but I knew she heard me.

"That's why you are going to use my shorts, and I'm going to rip those up too!"

"Okay," I said.

*At ten PM that night*

"So," began Carlisle, "Are you ready Bree?" 

I hurried down the stairs and nodded. I didn't want to ruin the makeup that Alice put on me, to make it seem more real that I was a runaway.

"Wow," Rosalie said "Alice did a great job!"

A rush of wind, and tiny Alice was right beside me. "Thank you," she said, and beamed at Rosalie.

Everybody was smiling. I wonder why…

But now I had bigger problems to worry about. I guess dad will still be really mad at me, and poor; still…

But now, as a vampire, I could handle my dad. Unless he had a knife. Would a knife leave a mark, or affect me at all?

"No, the only thing that leaves a mark is our venom," Edward answered me.

"Oh," I said.

"What?" Alice asked.

"She was wondering," Edward said.

"About?" asked Jasper, probably thinking it was about him.

"If a knife would be any use against her skin."

I was wondering about what car we would take, because most of the cars were expensive. They won't give a good 'Runaway' impression. I wondered if we would even need a car. I'm sure we could just run. It would be really cool to run, because, even as a human, I loved running.

"We could just run, Carlisle," Edward said.

I didn't notice that they were discussing ways to go there until Edward said that. "That would be possible too," Carlisle agreed. 

"As long as it won't mess up her hair, clothes, makeup or anything else like that," Alice said.

It sounded so 'Alice'. No-one would care about something like that in these circumstances, except her. I love Alice!

I assumed Edward was listening in again, because he smiled to himself.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked.

"Do you still remember the place?" Carlisle answered, with a question of his own.

I shrugged, "I guess so."

"Nothing, I guess," Emmet said, answering my old question.

"So why are we here?" I asked "We should be going!"

"Let's go!" they said.

*At the door Bree's old place*

"How do you plan to do this?" Rosalie wondered, talking so low that no human had a chance of hearing.

"I have absolutely no idea," I answered.

"You could go in, pretend that you are sorry, and then torture him… slowly," Alice offered.

"Why not," I agreed.

I knocked on the door, and waited. My family waited behind trees, to remain unseen. Inside the house, I heard the sound of someone cussing, and getting up from his bed. The man slowly walked to the door, opened it, and smiled.

He didn't smile nicely, but in an evil way; showing twisted joy. "Bree, what a surprise," He said.

If the words were spoken nicely, they could have been welcoming. But there was nothing welcoming about his tone. "Hey," was all I could say.

"I told you that you would starve, now COME HERE!" he shouted, then he grabbed me, and hit me against the wall.

If I were human, I would have started to bleed. But instead I got up and said, "You don't know anything anymore."

"You dare talk back to your father?" he demanded.

"I dare talk back to you, but you are not my father!" I screeched.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I will talk to you however I want!"

"Get over here! It's time for your drink."

I know what that meant… he meant giving me bleach to drink. And I usually let him, but not this time.

"No," I said, loud and clear, "Tonight, you will be the one drinking!"

"I don't think so."

Moving so fast, he didn't have a chance to react, I grabbed the drink from him, and got to a position that I was the one going to feed it to him. "You wouldn't," he said.

"Actually, I will!"

And I did. I forced his mouth open so hard, that blood trickled down his cheek, if this were a normal human, I would have stopped there and drank his blood, but it smelled disgusting. I forced him to drink the 'Drink', like he had been doing to me for almost 16 years.

"Get that stuff out of my mouth!" he ordered.

"You are in no position to order me to do _anything. _And you will be drinking this, like I did."

"I never did this to you," he lied.

"Yeah," I said, shoving the 'Drink' more and more, "You never did this to me!"

I got bored of the bleach thing, so I got a knife from the kitchen drawer, and sliced it over his cheek. And again over his arm, and his foot. I cut one of his toes off. Then one of his fingers. I giggled quietly to myself, this was so much fun!

Then, I cut off the beard that he was so proud of off. And then, I decided to stab him. I stabbed him in so many places that he started begging me to stop. I ignored his cries of help.

*Flashback*

_It was a cold, winter evening, and Mr. Tanner was annoyed at his 8 year old daughter, Bree. He stabbed her, and left her bleeding. Then took her to the forest near his house. If not for the woodchopper, little Bree would not be found. _

*Flashback Ends*

I knew exactly what to do with him. Bury him alive. I won't kill him, but I wanted him to die a slow, horrible death.

"I'm going to take you to the top of the mountain, and bury you in an anthill." I told Father.

I was going to drag him outside, but then I heard police sirens outside the house.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy, and sorry that I didn't update in a while. So… REVIEW! **


End file.
